


Adolescents

by Dazing_Days2410



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Frenemies, Serpent Betty, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazing_Days2410/pseuds/Dazing_Days2410
Summary: Betty Cooper has lived on Southside her whole life. Joining a gang by the time she was thirteen and brought up around a deeply engrained haterd for their opposite side of town Northside. In a turn of events Betty falls for a Northside jock becoming enchanted by him from their first meeting.





	1. Chapter 1

Loud cheers erupt in Betty's ears bringing her back from her thoughts. 

She's sitting at her High School's football pitch watching the Southside team enilate the Greendale team. 

She has lived on Southside her whole life and she loves it. She hasn't met better people and she dosen't long to be on Northside, like others she knows. 

"Betty did you see that?!" Her best and longest friend Toni excitedly exaclaims beside her standing up pointing to the field. 

Toni is your stereotypical Southside High schooler. Leather jacket covering her at all times, purple and pink long hair and her natural tough girl exterior brings it all together. 

"Yeah I seen it Scott is on an unbelievable roll this season" she says back looking at the the quarterback barge straight into a player. 

"The Bulldogs don't stand a chance on Friday! Can you imagine it?!" Toni shouts over the cheers of the crowd as a touchdown is scored. 

Riverdale High on Northside and Southside High have always had an engrained rivalry. It's expected as the two sides of town clash beyond belief to the point where a civil war is at play. 

The game finishes and people flood the field celebrating. 

"Betty come on let's go!" Toni grabs her hand and pulls her down the bleachers. 

They get on the field and Betty congratulates a few players with them patting her shoulder in thanks. 

She sees Toni speaking to Joaquin the kicker for the team as they stare into the opposite bleachers. 

"Hey Joaquin great game!" She says bounding over to them. 

"Huh? Oh! Yeah thanks Betty I uh... yeah thanks" he replies still looking off to the bleachers. 

"Yo Scott!" Toni calls shocking Betty. 

Betty dosen't have anything against Scott but his 'fuckboy' attitude is something she would rather avoid, also his hatred for the Northside gets a little old when he starts preaching.

"Yeah Toni what's up?" He asks putting his arm lazily round her. 

"Northsider's are here" Betty's eyes dart to the bleachers as they Scott practically growls at the sight of them. 

"Came to judge the competition I'm guessing... well we can fucking give them something to judge!" Joaquin has to pull him back before he races over.

"Stop it Scott come on" Toni says rolling her eyes at Betty. 

Betty's eyes are too busy staring at the boys in the varsity Riverdale jacket. 

She counts them, there are five of them. Two with brown hair, one with red hair and two with black hair. 

Her eyes are immediately drawn to one with Black hair, he is sitting on the first row of Bleachers as the others play right with one another obviously teasing one another. 

She can't tell exactly what he looks like but she squints her eyes to get a closer look. 

He dosen't really look as built up as the others, you could tell his friends where jocks easily if they weren't wearing varsity jackets up, but him you wouldn't think he was. 

"Hey Betty so what do you think?" Toni asks and Betty turns her head with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Huh? What do I think of what?" Betty looks to them all as they glance between them. 

"We need to get them out, we are going to go over me and you" Toni says linking there arms. 

Betty shakes her head. "No no I don't think I could get them to go, your forgetting I am the less scariest one of us all!" Betty looks anxiously to her friend pulling her along with her. 

Sure, the leather jackets they are wearing seem pretty threatening but Betty has never been as intimidating as the other girls. 

"Toni I don't know about this" Betty tries warning her but she just quickens their pace. 

When they get close Betty suddenly spots two girls with them one with long red curly locks and one with shoulder length black curls with pearls around her neck.

"Betty come on we are serpents we are meant to kick some ass" Toni shakes her arm and pulls her quickly. 

"Yes and believe me I get it kicking ass when it comes to Northside but your forgetting we are just two girls with no weapons or any self defence against a bunch of jocks! The best I can do is offer some sarcastic comments and insults" Betty rambles as Toni groans at her speaking.

Betty takes a last look back at the crowd as they all are standing watching them intensely on the field. 

They get closer and the jocks watch her and Toni nearing them and Betty feels their gazes burning into her. 

"Shit..." Toni groans as she stops suddenly making Betty stumble.

"Well well well as I live and breath it's Toni Topaz ladies and gentlemen" The redhead girl says strutting down the bleachers. 

"Long time no see Cheryl, where did I see you last that street corner on fifth?" Toni bites back to her gaining some sniggers from some jocks. 

"You were probably working the one across from me" The redhead snarks back standing infront of her. 

"Listen Cheryl, none of us want trouble that's why we were sent across from our lovely group of fellow gang members across there" Toni points behind her causing them all to look over. 

"We aren't causing any trouble now and we won't later, Cheryl let's just leave" the black haired girl says standing up and walking over the redhead boy sitting down. She places her hand on her shoulders and he reaches a hand up to touch hers. 

"Why should we?!...Hey you haven't said much Blondie" Betty gulps as all eyes fall on her as another Jock pipes up.

"I just don't want any trouble there's no need we already have the game on Friday to settle any... Indifferences" Betty chokes out as she catches eye contact with the black haired boy she observed earlier. 

He's handsome. Extremely handsome. Is her mouth watering? She scans over him as he turns to talk to one guy behind him then as he turns round he catches eyes with Betty again causing her to blink rapidly as his strong intense blue eyes practically make her knees give out. She looks back at Toni who has a raised eyebrow at her noticing her blushing and nervous eyes.

"Toni! Betty!" They both turn round at there names being called. 

Toni sticks a finger up signalling to give them a minute.

"Would you's just leave please we would prefer no messy business happen on our territory?" Toni groans looking at the jocks. 

"Can we just go?" Everyone turns their head to the black haired boy getting up and walking down the bleachers. 

"Yo Jones what the hell? Thought we were gonna wait this out..." One of the brown haired boy argue walking after him down the bleachers. 

"Yeah Jug you contributed to this idea" Betty raises her eyebrows at the name. That's one she has never heard before and she has heard names like 'viper' and 'grill'. 

"Yeah well I'm out, they are asking nicely I wouldn't want to be here when they change their minds, and neither would any of you guys" he then says standing at the stairs

The redhead boy immediately stands up to follow him, taking the black haired girls hand. 

"Find let's all ditch it then" the taller black haired boy says gesturing for the other jocks to follow. 

They all start walking past them with Cheryl standing arms crossed scowling at Betty and Toni. 

A couple boys playfully push each other and Betty notices something drop the ground. 

"We'll see you's Friday then" Cheryl says flatly pushing past them both. 

"Such a nice girl she is..." Toni mutters but Betty swears there is some sort of smirk hidden on her lips. 

Betty then jogs over to where she spotted something drop, only to find a grey knitted beanie on the ground. 

She picks it up holding it fiddling with it in between her fingers. It's crown shaped. She smiles down at the unique beanie engaged with it. She shudders as footsteps infront of her make her head lift up. 

"Sorry that's...if you can believe it or not mine" her eyes meet the black haired boy she was near enough drooling over only a few minutes ago as he looks at her with a small smile. 

"I...Uh..Yeah...Um sorry it's just your cute...I mean! It's cute! The beanie...your beanie that is" Betty stutters and flushes red and her mouth hangs open in dread as he shyly smiles looking down at his beanie in her hands. 

"Thanks I guess..." He replies taking it gently from her hands then giving her one last smile before shoving it in one of his pocket and running off to the jocks waiting for him by there cars up ahead. 

"I... uh your cute... I mean it's cute... I mean what do I need to do to get in your sheets!" Toni says mockingly behind her then laughing loudly. 

"Shut the hell up I just lost my cool for a sec he took me by surprise..." Betty says turning round to face her still red and flustered. 

"I have never seen you that tongue tied in years! What happened there?" Toni laughs out walking backwards as Betty walks towards her. 

"I don't know" Betty shrugs causing her leather jackets to enclose round her body more. 

Toni continues to tease on there way back over.

The teasing dosen’t stop that night. 

“You should have seen her Sabrina it was the funniest thing!” Toni laughs loudly telling Betty’s other friend Sabrina, the beautiful blonde girl that every guy wants to be with. She is everyone's friend. It's rumoured she has even slept with gang leader and that is why she is high member of the serpents, even though she has never gotten her hands dirty in business.

“Betty who knew a wordsmith like you could see one guy and you wanna jump him also why not strike him with that killer Cooper confidence! This guy must have been extremely hot is you would be so jumbled. Where you drooling? Was she drooling Toni?” Betty runs a hand over her face in embarrassment it has been nearly a full day and the teasing has not stopped. 

They are at lunch sitting in the worn down canteen of their high school, with groups of many serpents near them all discussing the game tomorrow night. 

“We’ll stop Betty it’s just so different for you to act like that” Toni says hugging her gently wrapping an arm round her shoulders. 

“It was just a flustered moment nothing else to it” Betty mumbles into her hand, trying to hide the obvious blush forming at her cheeks. 

“On another note but still staying on the topic of Northside-“ Sabrina begins as Betty lifts her hand of her face to look at her. “-I heard some guys are going to that Northside diner tonight, you know the one up the approach road, it’s the jocks hangout they are gonna infiltrate their territory now” 

Betty and Toni look at each other. “Sabrina try contain your excitement” Betty scoffs as Sabrina looks to her with a devilish smile. Sabrina is drawn to any trouble but only if she isn’t involved directly. 

“Last time a stunt like that was pulled two of our guys ended up in custody because they had to go and speak to the sheriffs son, they got themselves hunted down by the sheriff for harassment and hate crime. His son is gay. It didn’t end so well for us that time, this time will be no different” Toni argues with her chewing a mouthful of sand-which. 

“They deserve to get some punishment if they where being homophobic though” Betty defends causing Sabrina to tilt her head in confusion. 

“Obviously Betty but I mean even something as little as that got them in custody for five days! Sheriff Keller can pull strings with all things concerning south side. It’s bad enough we have this game tomorrow over at their side but going their intentionally we are just swooping to their level” Toni says point to Sabrina as her smirk fades. 

Betty nods in agreement. 

“Come on guys shouldn’t this whole stupid divide thing end now?” Sabrina scoffs. 

“You are the one provoking it! You are high up in the serpents you could easily influence them to stop” Betty argues causing Toni to grit her teeth. 

“Sabrina just try get them off the idea?” Toni suggests as they all stand from their lunch table. 

“Sure I’ll try” she shrugs walking away leaving her half empty lunch try on the table. 

“Joaquin wait!” Betty calls after emptying her tray spotting him walking past them. 

“Hey guys what’s up?” He stops slipping his phone in his pocket. 

“Umm...this thing with the Northside diner I’m guessing you are doing that?” Toni asks with one raised eyebrow. 

He winces a little. “Uhhh... Sabrina told you I’m guessing?” 

“Yes and you better not show your face there!” Betty says causing a few heads to turn. 

“Look I don’t know how to get out of it but I gotta go meet Scott, maybe you’s should come? To try sustain some peace?” He suggests walking away with a shrug. 

“We are so not going to that” Toni mutters readjusting her backpack. “Right Betty?” 

Betty nods then looks at her biting her lip. She is worried. Anything that could go wrong there, any fights that will take place will be pinned on the serpents and the northsiders will walk free as always. 

“We could go stay in the shadows?” Betty earns a deadpanned expression from Toni as she then turns and walks away. 

“Betty I don’t want either of us getting in trouble” 

Betty shakes her head even though she can’t see her. “We won’t we won’t! I just want to be there in case anything gets out of hand you know?” 

Toni stops in her tracks and turn s on her heel. “Fine! But we aren’t getting involved I’m not becoming some public enemy because of a stupid rivalry fight, it’s dumb I’ll be in jail for something much cooler later on” 

Betty laughs slightly at her friend joking as they carry on walking. 

 

“Toni I know we are serpents and everything...but I mean we are going to Northside maybe we should tone it down a notch?” Betty is standing in front of Toni’s home as she brings her motorbike out from the garage. 

“What why?!” She stops holding the motorbike in place. 

“Because I mean... the leather jackets and combat boots they are enough to make us come from Northside why try to intimidate them even more” Betty shrugs looking at her friend starting to wheel her bike back into her garage. 

“This is the only time I will choose to go in a car over my motorbike” she starts closing the garage door and jogging slightly over to Betty. 

They get to the diner and they are apparently the only ones there. 

“Look there are all the jocks from yesterday” Toni points into the diner from the car and Betty’s eyes catch them. 

They are all there and there are even more people. Betty dosen’t bother looking to long at them all she tries to spot only one fo them. 

And there he is. The black haired boy who was called ‘jug’ by his teammates, the one she was senselessly staring at them and right now. 

He is sitting right at the window in a booth talking to the red haired jock from yesterday, both smiling laughing. 

“Oh dear god” Toni mutters slouching in her chair. 

“What?” Betty asks flatly still looking into the diner. 

“It’s the guys” Betty immediately looks out her car window to see a crowd of them walking over to the diner. 

Betty’s hand subconsciously grabs the door handle and swings the door open with force. 

“Betty what the fuck are you doing?! We are supposed to be staying in the shadows! They where your words not mine!” Toni hisses at her as the car door swinging open attracts the attention of the group of serpents. 

“Girls girls girls...tut tut tut you shouldn’t be looking for trouble” Viper a very respective serpent says as he wonders over to Betty who is now standing out of the car. 

“Neither should you girls but here we both are” Betty teases back as he smirks down at her. 

“Now now Betty Cooper no need for the sass, but seriously what are you girls doing here?” He asks as Toni climbs over from her seat to sit in the driver seat. 

“We are here to make sure you’s don’t incriminate yourselves, not that any of you have clean criminal records anyway” She says the getting out the car. 

“We aren’t here for fighting Toni we are only here to set some ground rules for those bulldogs” Scott then says pushing past a couple serpents. 

“Uh huh and we are going to trust what you say in regards to Northside” Betty mutters rolling her eyes. 

“Viper come on let’s go” A serpent calls from the back as a couple head to the diner. 

“You ladies coming with or are you staying out here and not being with your pack" Scott says slamming Betty's door car shut. 

"Scott! That's enough" Viper warns pushing him back with a growl. 

Betty looks to Toni who is now linking there arms together and pushing past them. 

"I don't need my allegiance questioned by anyone! Especially you Scott!" Toni shouts matching ahead. 

"Shit no Toni I don't think this is a good idea!" Betty tells her as they get to the entrance of the diner. 

"Betty don't pussy out on me now!" Toni says through gritted teeth as she pushes the diners door open and a small bell rings as they enter. 

Toni stops and looks round to find the serpents who came I'm already crowded round a group of booths. 

She tugs Betty’s arm fiercely and leads her over to them. 

“Hello girlies" one guy smirks at them. 

"Shut it Jordan" the girls hiss in unison. 

Once all the serpents are gathered round the booths you can feel the tension just sizzling. 

"Hey Viper, what they doing are they just staring?" One of them asks at Viper sits in a booth facing the directly as the jocks scowl in disgust at them. 

"Don't worry about it! Now can one of you punks go order us some fucking food!" Two serpents jump immediately at his request and his tone sends shudders down Betty's spine. 

She turns her head to see Cheryl the girl from yesterday getting up of a jocks nee and pushing past people to get through. 

Toni slides down the booth as she hears the heels clicking on the floor. 

"Well hello Cheryl to what do I owe this honour?" Viper greets her sarcastically causing all eyes in the diner to be drawen to them. 

"Honour it is for my presence to be around low life scums like you all, but you brought that pleasure on yourself being round here. I suggest you leave now before we all have to get our hands dirty...and all your hands will be the only ones in handcuffs behind cell walls so you can rot away like you are all destined too” She threatens with hand slammed down on the booths table leaning over to become more threatening. 

Viper lets out a humourless laugh and stands up causing Cheryl to back up and gulp. 

“Listen here little girl your threats mean nothing to those who have had another mans blood on their hands, I suggest you get your petty band of varsity wearing stuck ups out of here before we won’t sit here so peacefully” Cheryl immediately backs away and scowls in Betty’s direction in particular as Toni is now kneeling in her booth staring at Cheryl who is now back at the booths she came from clearly in shock that even she couldn’t retaliate to Viper’s threat. 

“Christ Viper way to get us all looking guilty” Toni mutters as Viper sits down again. 

“Where’s the damn food?!” He then exclaims and a waitress runs over to them many fries and hamburgers but suddenly everyone had lost the appetites. 

“What now Viper are we just waiting it out?” Scott asks as he takes a mouthful. Betty leans her head back to booth listening in. 

Viper wipes his mouth and swallows a drink of milkshake. “We are eating our food then we are leaving”

All serpents draw their attention to them. 

“You being serious?" Toni asks as Vioer turns his head to face her. 

"Yes now let's go!" He gets up abruptky and storms out. 

They all follow with Betty and Toni at the end. 

"Hey wait!" Betty turns round as the owner shouts from their abandoned booths. 

Toni is already gone and she is last serpent left in the diner. 

"I...Uh yes?" She chokes out. 

"You guys didn't pay for the food" Betty freezes and pats her pockets lightly for money. 

"Assholes" she whispers to herself as she walks over to the owner with a twenty dollar bill. 

"That's not enough sweetheart sorry you got anymore?" The man says taking the bill from her. 

Betty gulps and tries searching her pockets again. 

"I...I don't I..." Betty shakes her head and the man glares at her with a clenched jaw. 

"Trust the serpents to come in and not pay" she hears a girls voice behind her as the Northside jocks are now leaving the diner. 

She turns round and glares at her as she smirks back leaving the diner with her arm round a jock. 

"I'm sorry sir if you could just let me go to my car I could get money of my friend..." The man infront of her shakes his head. 

"No you are going to wait here till the sheriff comes" The man states putting the bill in his pocket. 

"No no please I didn't do anything wrong I only had or milkshake-" she stops as she hears someone approaching behind them. 

"Here Pop" she turns to see a hand with two ten dollar bills handing the man money. 

She looks up the person face to meet the handsome jock she met vaguely yesterday. 

She stares at his face for a little too long and her mouth hangs opens as her eyes catch his. 

"Jughead this isn't you place son" he just shakes his head and places the money in the man's hand. 

"Fine, guess you were lucky this time" The man looks up to Betty before patting the boys shoulder and waking away. 

Betty looks down to her feet embarrassed and ashamed. 

She looks up as she can no longer feel the body behind her. She looks round the diner in attempt to find him. 

She spots the door slightly close and she rushes out to try catch him. 

"Hey! Hey wait wait!" She calls on him making him turn round on his heel. 

"I...uh...You didn't have to do that" she tells him as he walks closer to her. 

"Um...I think I had to or you would have been at the sheriff's office" he laughs lightly. 

"Still...Thank you" she replies looking down not being able to look up at him. 

"Don't mention it" he says simply with a shrug beginning to walk backwards. 

"Jones hurry the fuck up" they both turn their heads at the voice.

He gives her one last smile before running off. 

"Thank you" she says calls again gaming a small wave from him. 

"Jughead Jones..." she whispers watching him drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Friday night game comes quick. It’s been the most excited Riverdale has been in years. The crowds are huge considering it’s a small town. 

Betty is at the front of the bleachers beside Toni as they speak to Sabrina who is dressed in her cheerleading uniform. 

“God I hope they bury the bulldogs five feet under tonight” She says waving her pom poms about excitedly.

Betty rolls her eyes. She loves football and she loves the Southside, but she can’t help but feel like this hype is pathetic. 

“Sabrina don’t you think as a cheer leader you should be...I don’t know a little more cheery? Instead of talking about our team ultimately leaving the bulldogs dead” Toni says flatly causing Sabrina to smirk. 

“I’m supporting our team and only our team” she then skips off her ponytail swinging. 

“Fucking cliche” Toni mutters causing Betty to snigger. 

Betty looks round to see the Northside’s cheerleader starting their routines.

Cheryl Blossom obviously shouting to keep them all in line. 

“You know whatever the turn out fo this game it is just going to make everything worse” Toni and Betty turn their heads to see Joaquin sitting down next to them. 

“You aren’t playing tonight? Who’s filling in for kicker?” Toni asks worryingly. Knowing he was the best kicker the team has had in years. 

“My knee it’s playing up again. Fucked it up again in practice you should have seen Scott he ran into me full pelt flattened me on the floor. Coach should be worried he could really hurt someone tonight” Toni pats him on the shoulder as he leans back.

“Is Viper playing?” Betty questions looking out on the field now seeing both sides erupting in loud cheers. 

Joaquin winces and gives her a worried look. “Yep” 

Betty has seen the team at their worst and best and she knows that Viper can be nothing but ruthless with other teams. 

He broke two guys arms last year he only got suspended from two games then he was back on the team. 

The teams come into the team so they all stand up and clap. 

Betty feels anxiety and excitement swell in her stomach. 

Her eyes fall on the bulldogs as they jog towards the cheerleaders. 

She sees him then. Jughead Jones. She met him less that 72 hours ago and she is already in a trance with him just seeing him now for two seconds. 

God he looked good with his football gear on. She can’t help but stare as she watches him speaking to the coach. 

She tilts her head seeing them both clearly in a heated argument as he throws his arms up frustratingly. 

“What’s going on?” Toni asks looking over aswell as the bulldogs huddle together with couch. 

“I think they are swapping positions” Joaquin says before calling over to Scott as he stands at the sidelines. 

“Hey what’s up?” He replies walking over. 

“Somethings going on, their couch was just fighting with the quarterback” Scoot turns his head to look seeing the coach now pointing towards a red headed boy telling him to get in the quarter backs position. 

“Hey what the hell?! Why are they swapping?” Scott growls causing heads to turn. 

Betty stays silent as she watches Jughead, who she now knows is the quarterback stand beside another red headed boy and the black haired cheerleader she seen on Wednesday. 

He looks angry and frustrated with the redhead teammate is obviously trying to calm him down. 

“Viper hey! They are changing players Jason Blossom is never the quarterback!” Scott shouts making Viper gather the team together. 

Seconds later they are told to take their places on the field. 

Betty watches as the rest of the bulldogs get into their positions looking confused and worried. 

Betty clenches the railing in front of her. Gulping the cheering gets even louder. 

Toni jumps up and down excitedly. 

The cheerleaders started chanting and then whistles piercers through her ears. 

As Southside started with ball they easily barge straight through bulldogs. But it’s quickly takes a turn as the ball is taken from them and a touchdown is scored by the Bulldogs. 

The whole Southside bleachers go quite including Betty herself. 

She can see this surprised expressions on everyone’s faces as the Northside cheers erupt as the player get back to their positions. 

“Jesus Christ!” Toni exclaims shocking Betty. 

The game carries on and the tensions are high. Southside end up scoring more touchdowns but for every one they scare Northside score two. 

“This is insane” Joaquin angrily complains as half time is announced. 

He then climbs under the bleachers and Toni and Betty follow. 

“What the hell is happening?!” Viper shouts throwing his helmet down causing cheerleader to leap out the way. 

“The quarterback they exchanged it was meant throw you all off now you have your strong defence players up the front and the weaker players at centre field you also have Jason Blossom who is usually kicker as quarterback and they have their strongest player positioned perfectly to take any player by surprise” Sabrina states sitting down on a sideline bench. 

Everyone looks at her scowling. “And how the fuck would you know that?” Scott questions seeing Viper look across to the bulldogs in realisation. 

“It’s pretty fucking clear Scott. Jughead the quarterback that was put the back-“ Betty gulps at his name. How does Sabrina know him? She looks at the team beside her as they all share glances. “- Fastest player they got, he also can knock down two guys at a time by his force. So they put a more intimidating guy upfront like Jason Blossom to put you all off" 

There are a few eerie moments of silence. 

"Sabrina how can we know this is true?" Joaquin says with a shrug. 

"Because it is damn it!" Viper shouts causing all the bleachers to become quiet. 

Sabrina smirks and walks off, once again beginning to cheer. 

The players are told to get back on the field. 

Betty, Toni and Joaquin end up staying on the sidelines. 

The team swapped sides so now the bulldogs are nearer them. 

She watches them jog over desperately trying to catch Jughead. 

He is trailing behind with Jason Blossom pointing towards the field. 

"Jughead!" Betty jumps at the harsh shout of his coach. 

Toni nudges telling her listen in but Betty already is. 

He leaves Jason and starts walking towards the sideline and Betty's insides start fluttering. 

"What?" He asks flatly. 

"What are you doing you stay in defence?!" The coach tells him pointing to the defence line. 

"Fuck that no! Have you seen their team now they done the same as us and now we are going to be thrashed!" His language makes Betty flush a little, she is surrounded by guys swearing but none make her feel...hot. 

"Betty Viper is stepping in as quaterback!" Toni whispers as Joaquin runs up the sideline clearly trying to shake some sense into him. 

Betty gulps remembering how intense Viper can be in games and how Jughead is now his target knowing he is the teams most elite player. 

"Jughead get your ass back here!" The coach shouts in rage as he gets into the quaterback position. 

He simply shakes his head then puts his helmet on. 

"Son of a bitch!" The coach then shouts with a stomp of his foot. 

Betty can't help but root for Jughead now. She wants to support her team but not when she has him in plain sight. 

The whistle indicating the next half is blown making teams move immediately. 

The Bulldogs are all shouting on Jughead as soon as they get the ball. Betty swears she has never seen a faster runner. 

"Have you seen this guy?!" Joaquin says pointing to Jughead as he arrives back beside them again. 

"Yes" Betty swears she moans and she can tell her response shocked them both. 

Betty keeps her eyes focused on the game but more specifically Jughead. 

"Alright Betty" Toni laughs but Joaquin only growls under his breath clearly frustrated. 

All of a sudden Viper runs past infront of them with the ball scoring a touchdown. 

"Fuck yes!" Toni exclaims jumping beside Betty as the crowd chants Viper's name. 

Southside end up tieing with Northside towards the last minute. 

She swears she has never expirencrd this much tension and with the crowds being more enthusiastic she feels herself swearing for both teams.

She watches as the bulldogs now look frustrated especially with Jughead but he just ignores them. 

Betty looks at his smirk through his helmet and raises her eyebrows. Why is he slightly happy when their chances to losing are higher? 

She then finds herself looking at the redhead infront of him giving Jughead a thumbs up before they start. 

Betty is stunned as everything springs into action Jughead zooming directly through players and catching the ball from the redhead just before he is tackled. 

It's just then that everything moves in slow motion she watches the southside players practically leap at him in attempt to stop him. 

Toni is pulling her hair nervously and Joaquin is standing with his head in his hands. 

Betty then catches Viper leaving his positions and racing over. 

"Viper! Fuck!" Joaquin runs onto the pitch seeing the bulldogs suddenly turn their heads. 

The touchdown is then scored and the last whistle is blown to indicate the end the game. 

Betty subconsciously starts running her legs moving on their own account knowing exactly what Viper's intentions. 

"Betty wait!" She hears Toni call from behind her. 

She then hears the gasps and a loud smack. When the remaining team members start running past her, her legs stop. 

"Stop him!" The coach of the Bulldogs near enough screams as Viper is then pulled off of Jughead. 

The redheaded then punches Viper straight in the stomach and Betty's stomach hurls as she sees Joaquin trying to pull Viper away. 

She pushes past a few people to see Jughead crouching grunting in pain holding his arm. 

He gets up with the help of other teammates. 

"Fuck that hurts!" He shouts out as he clutches on to his arm. 

"Get that boy out of here!" The coach shouts coming up beside Jughead pointing towards Viper. 

Berty watches as Scott then pushes Vioer to fall over shouting at him. 

"Betty come on" Toni takes her arm and pulls her away from the bulldogs. 

"No wait I.." Toni raises her eyebrows at her and her mouth hangs open. 

"Betty! Come on!" Toni then harshly shouts pulling her with more force. 

Berty looks back to see Jughead now sitting down again with a first aider checking his arm and he is holding on to his red headed friend.

Eventhough Betty is now sitting with Viper and the others, she still keeps her eyes on Jughead. 

"Viper what the hell where you thinking?! You are going to get suspended. You dented his helmet do you know what that could have done to him?!" Scott pushes his chest again as Viper stands taking a cigarette. 

"Get off my back! I just need to show them we ain't the ones losing" he replies through gritted teeth. 

Betty can't help the worry boiling in her stomach. 

She sees a group of more people running to Jughead's side, one person getting very close in particular. 

A brown haired cheerleader kneels down beside him placing a kiss on his cheek. 

Betty's eyes widen and she swears she is seeing red herself. 

She draws her eyes away not wanting to cause herself much more jealousy. 

"Betty we are going to the white wyrm you coming?" She turns to see Sabrina now with her arm round Viper's waist. 

"I uh I'll catch up with you guys" they all mod and walk off. 

"Betty what are you doing?" Toni hisses to her. 

Betty shrugs trying to act innocent. "Nothing nothing im just gonna try not catch the traffic" 

"Uhuh.. nothing to do with you know the injured quaterback over there?" Toni looks over herself now as Betty looks over her shoulder seeing most people leave his side as his red headed friend and the black haired cheerleader help him across the field. 

"I...Uh don't know... which one you are taking about?" She mutters still looking seeing him now laugh at something the cheerleader must have said. 

"Of course, but Betty just think a little you have a smart enough brain to realise how much trouble this might cause you, and some people around you" Toni advices her. 

She nods slightly seeing Toni jog off towards the serpents cars. 

Betty walks forward a little and looking to him out the corner of her eye. 

His friends must have left to get him something she assumes.

He is sat hunched over stretching his am on a sideline bench. 

Betty hides behind the bleachers and contemplates. 

She could go over and he could spit in her face. He did just get beaten up by someone who is her fellow gang member. 

He peers round and looks at him again as he sits still clearly in pain. 

She looks at her leather covered arms. She quickly discards her jacket leaving it hanging on the bleachers. 

She dosen’t want to intimnatdete so there is no need for it. 

She freezes after taking a step out. She feels bare without it. She has worn leather for aslong as she can remember. 

She shudders even though the warm spring night’s breeze couldn’t cause her to be cold. 

She looks back at her jacket. It dosen’t feel right without it but neither does talking to him, however she is still going for it. She starts walking over hoping he won’t notice her till she is standing nearer him. 

She is only in a small black tank top with denim ripped jeans and a flannel shirt over her shoulders. 

She gulps as he tilts his head up to find her walking over. 

“I...uh...hi” she chokes out wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Hi...wait do I know...wait! Your the girl from pops last night” he grins at her just that causes air to be caught in her throat. 

Betty nods pushing hair behind her ear. “I...I just...thank you again” she smiles very shyly and he shrugs and moves along the bench. 

“You can sit if you want” he offers her the space next to him. 

She sits down quickly and taps her foot nervously on the ground. 

“You played really well tonight” she complements him shyly. 

“Thanks I appreciate it” he replies looking to her whilst stretching his arm. 

“And I’m sorry about Viper...he just...he really hates you guys” she looks at his bruised cheek and bruised arm. 

“I’ve had worse injuries” he shrugs wincing felling his shoulder. 

“Not to sound rude or anything but I have to ask why you are even talking to me?” Betty gulps at his question. 

‘Because you are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen’ is what she would say if she could actually flirt probably with this guy, but her shy self betrays her. 

“You...you were so nice...you know in Pops you payed for gang members meals-“ he laughs lightly at that and she ends up smiling herself at how it was like music to her ears. “-and you left Southside so easily on Wednesday night...I didn’t want...you...I mean...just any...anybody to get into trouble” 

She presses her lips together and turns away slightly. ‘Great going Betty’ she says to herself. 

“You sure it’s not because I’m cute” she runs shocked but his upfrontness and confidence. 

“I...uh that’s a little...big headed” she mumbles seeing his mouth appear in a huge grin. 

“Um...I’m pretty sure you called me cute after I got my beanie out of your hands, I thought you were going to steal it with the way you were smiling at it.” Betty bites her lip, she forgot she let that slip. Looking at him now cute isn’t really what come to mind. It’s more hot she thinks now his eyes looking at hers isn’t helping. 

“I mean...it’s one...one factor” she flirts with a shrug. 

“Oh yeah” he smirks to her. 

His eyes roam over her and she feels flustered under his stare. 

“Where’s your jacket?” He asks. 

Betty’s eyes widen. “I...uh over there on...on the bleachers” 

“You didn’t take it off because you were coming to talk to me did you?” His questions makes her swallow visibly. 

She shakes her head. “No no...it was cold...wait no I mean warm and...I just left it there” she earns and amused smile from him. 

“Good...I just don’t care about all this civil war nonsense in Riverdale” he sighs tilting his head to the side. 

She ends up smiling to herself. Finally someone who understands it. “No no me neither” 

Betty thinks for a second. If he didn’t care what was with competitive playing on the field?

“I...I uh...don’t mean to pry...but if...you didn’t care you still seemed pretty eager to beat Southside?” He nods in acknowledging her question. 

“I mean I’m a competitive guy and this game also gets us in the school league now, also my dad’s the coach so when you have him breathing down your neck you try live up to his expectations” Betty’s mouth hangs open. 

“That’s...that must be how you got away at swearing at him then?” She bites her lip remembering when he did. 

He sighs. “God you heard that...but yes that is how I get away with swearing” 

Betty looks to his face as he blows a strand of hair out his face. She has never been this attracted to someone. She isn’t going to lie and say that she never been attracted to someone, she has but not this intensely. This is like a magnetic pull. 

She’s had her share of small flirtation-ships even had some small hook ups but god that was just a raging hormone thing. 

This is different. 

“Jug come on your dads waiting for you” they turn round to see his red headed friend standing at the end of the bleachers. 

“I...uh yeah yeah just coming” he gets up and pats himself down. 

Betty looks at him sadly. She wants to just plead with him to stay but she would never let someone see her that desperate. 

“I’ll see you around?” He smiles to her as Betty herself stand up. 

She nods quickly. “Yeah sure, I...you know hope your injuries get better soon” 

“Thanks...bye...-“ Betty tilts her head to the side not understanding his pause. “-your name...I don’t know it?” 

Betty laughs lightly trying drown out her embarrassment. “Sorry it’s Betty, Betty Cooper” 

He nods at her name with a smile. “Sorry I just was expecting you know a gang name or something?” 

She shakes her head and shrugs shyly. “I uh I’m not high up enough with the serpents for that” it’s true you only get a gang nickname when you have done enough business for them, Betty had not. 

“Oh okay i see. Well i hope to see you around” Betty smiles ear to ear at him. 

She nods. “Same to you” 

“Jughead hurry it up!” He graons and turns his head. 

“Bye” Betty says quietky as he walks off. 

She stands there until he is completely out of sight. 

She sighs then runs to get her jacket and heads to the white wyrm. 

 

When she gets there her first instinct is too tell Toni about her encounter but she is stopped at the door by Sabrina. 

“Betty where have you been?” She asks arms crossed blocking the entrance. 

“I was back at the pitch. Is Toni still here?” She peers over Sabrina’s shoulder only to be pushed forward as Sabrina closes the door shut. 

“Hey what the hell Sabrina? Just let me in!” Betty tries to push past her but she dosen’t budge. 

“Betty I know in this little fantasy of yours you end up being with that Northside jock but you have realise where your loyalty lies. Me and you wouldn’t want all of that bar turning their fangs on you, would we?” Betty mouth hangs open but she does take her words in. She gets it, she won’t be able to be with him and he probably doesn’t even see her in anyway than a stranger of sorts right now, but she can’t help but feel a pent up rage for this stupid rivalry. 

“No I wouldn’t” she tells her truthfully. 

“And you wouldn’t want him hurt” Betty gulps and shakes her head. 

“No” she says quietly. 

Sabrina sighs and opens the door. “Toni is at the back” 

Betty pushes through the crowd till she reaches the back. She can’t help the guilty feeling she feels now. She dosen’t even know what she feels guilty about exactly. 

The fact she likes a Northsider? Or the fact people even know she likes him? It could potentially gain him a target on his back. 

“Betty hey” she looks up to see Toni walking over to her. She smiles and immediately feels a sense of relief wash over her. 

“Hey” she breathes out and gives her a small smile. 

“Sabrina spoke to you didn’t she” Betty furrows her eyebrows and nods her head. 

“I told her to wait...I uh come here” she nods Betty other to an empty table. 

Betty sits down and taps her nails on the table. “Why is she even bothered? It’s not like anything ever involves her” 

“Betty you gotta understand how we could be worried about it” Betty groans throwing her head back. 

“Christ really your worried too. Toni I’ll be fine...I just...have you ever met someone and just...I don’t know been put under this spell-“ Toni nods her head with furrowed eyebrows. 

“I guess you could say I have” she shrugs. 

“- well this is what I feel towards Jughead-“ Toni scoffs. 

“You know his name?” 

“- yes but that isn’t important what I’m trying to say is I have like a magnetic pull to him, I know it’s not easy to understand but I mean it’s there for me this weird connection, even though we are sorta strangers... and I mean I have never been so attracted to someone you seen how I acted around him!” Toni looks at her with deadpanned expression. 

“When did you turn into a big sentimental sap?” She teases and Betty just shrugs. 

“I’m not I just like this guy and he doesn’t even care about the whole rivalry thing in Riverdale, he told me and he payed the rest of the money I didn’t have, for serpents meals at Pops yesterday” Toni rolls her eyes. 

“Boys do and say that shit to get in your pants Betty...even Northsiders” Betty shakes her head at her comment. 

“He’s not like that and plus...to some extent I wouldn’t mind” Betty bites her lip causing Toni to put on an exaggerated gag. 

“Honestly Betty who even are you!” Toni exclaims looking at her with widen eyes. 

“A gang member who has a crush on a rival of that said gang, which could potentially put a lot of people in danger including herself but...I’m willing to take that risk” Toni places her head in her hands and lets out a strangled groan. 

“Toni I have to see him again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe I actually got this chapter done within a day! I haven’t been able to do that in weeks so it’s a personal achievement.  
> The next chapter is already half done but I’m afraid that it might end up shorter than I wanted so I’m going to try write a lot more.  
> Anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for 300 hits within one day that’s crazy!  
> As always comments and feedback are extremely appreciated!! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

“I heard there is like 200 people going on total” 

“That’s bullshit. The house is big sure but I don’t think it would suit to 200 drunk teenagers” 

“It’ll be a huge party. Surprised those Northside snobs know what a party is” 

Betty turns her head quickly at her English desk so she can listen to the conversation behind her. 

“Wha...where is this party?” She asks causing the two girls to grin at her. 

“Toni Toni Toni Toni!” Betty says running up to her in the corridor of their high school. 

“To hell Betty it’s ten in the morning stop being so excited” she turns round mumbling. 

“No! You won’t believe it there is this party tomorrow night over on Northside! We have to go you have to take me!” Betty follows her to her locker holding her hands together to plead with her. 

“Betty I don’t...” she starts but Betty interrupts her by closing her locker shut. 

“Before you say no let me tell you where it is-“ 

“Thornhill manor I know” Toni says flatly opening her locker again. 

“It’s a huge spooky house you love shit like that” Betty tries again but Toni’s lifeless expression tell her her efforts aren’t getting her anywhere. 

“It’s also Cheryl Blossom’s house” Toni tells her slamming her locker shut. 

Betty whines. “I need to go!” Toni shakes her head and starts walking. “we could sneak in cause some trouble”

“Oh yeah cause it’s not like Cheryl knows who we are and would definitely kicks us out” she sarcastically explains. 

“Please master Toni-wan-kenobi your my only hope” Betty jokes earning a small laugh from Toni. 

“Seriously Star Wars? Every time I ask to watch those movies with you you refuse!” Toni says walking faster away. 

“I will watch like all of them with you if you take me to this party!” Betty exclaims watching her walk into her class. 

“I’ll talk to you at lunch!” She calls back. 

Betty lets out a sharp breath through her nose in frustration. 

This is her chance to see Jughead again. She could end up spending the whole night with him. She could end up kissing him. She could end up in his bed. Well, maybe not that far but the opportunities are limitless if she could get to this party. 

She has been longing for him all week and now it’s Thursday and this party tomorrow could be her only chance to see him. 

 

“No Betty you can’t go to that party” Sabrina tells her strictly. 

“Wha...who are you tell me?!” Sabrina scoffs and points her fork at her. 

“Did nothing I say get through to you?!” Betty shakes her head and shrugs. 

“Toni help me out here” Sabrina looks to Toni who is in the middle of eating her sandwich. 

She gulps it down and nods her head. “I mean I get it’s a bad idea but Sabrina come on you live crashing parties and who’s party is better to crash than Cheryl Blossom’s?” 

“Wait hold on your on my side?!” Betty smiles to her. 

“Hold up, no not entirely but I believe we could all use a good time after that football match last week” Betty bites her lips excitedly. 

“Fine! Fine we’ll go I can get us in I have friends from Greendale who are going they can help us get in” Sabrina says putting a strawberry in her mouth. 

Betty’s smile is so wide she swears people would think she is drugged up. She is going and she is going to see him and their story might actually continue. 

“But Betty please if you go chasing after that guy don’t make it so obvious so that everyone on Southside knows cause I mean, it’ll be your head on a stick” Sabrina warns her. 

“I won’t” Betty says simply shrugging. 

“Good good. Now outfits!” Sabina claps her hands together excitedly. 

 

Friday comes quickly, much to Betty's liking. 

She agrees to get ready with Toni at her Toni's trailer at Sunnyside. She spends half her time there anyway so it's no bother to her. Also, it's great she dosen't need interrogated by her overbearing mother.

"Betty can I tell you something?-" Toni asks as she curls Betty's hair in her room. "-you might not like the lesson to it but I just... just need to tell you so you know" Betty nods and looks to Toni's worried filled expression. 

"Sure..." Betty replies chewing the inside of her lip. 

"A couple months ago I was kinda seeing someone-" Betty's eyes widen as she turns her head round to really face her. Toni forcefully turns her head back round tugging the curlers out her fair. "-from Northside" 

Betty gasps causing Toni to sigh, roll her eyes and put the curlers down. "Don't be so dramatic!" 

"I..I'm not!" Betty fully turns her body to how face Toni sitting on her bed. 

“You are but that isn’t the point... anyway I was seeing he...them and well...it was more hookups I guess but that doesn’t matter either, we pretty much got to the point where things ended really badly because Northside and Southside and I don’t think I’ll forgive myself for letting it end that way. But! It was the right thing to do because one serpent got suspicous and sent me a threat of cutting out my serpent tattoo from my body” Betty’s mouth is wide open in shock and honestly pity for Toni, she never had stability in her life and she had then had it and lost it within weeks because of a stupid rivalry. 

“Toni I...I’m so sorry I wish I could have been there for you! Maybe you should have told someone about that threat cause whatever motherfu-“ 

“Betty stop I didn’t tell you for pity I just need you to see the consequences I would never forgive myself if something that bad happened and I could have prevented it...” Toni shrugs with a slight sigh. 

Berty presses her lips together. As much as she hates it she know Toni is talking from the best point of view, she hates to admit that maybe she is right. 

"I just... I want you happy and safe I'm all about risks but not when it comes to dealing with the serpents against you now behind you" Betty nods again and turns round in her seat. 

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go to that party but maybe just observe him?" Betty exhales shakily through her nose and gulps. 

"Why do you actually have to look out for me? Where do I find a friend that cab let me just take a chance and fuck up?" Toni snorts and walks over to behind Betty again. 

"I have met you fuck up plenty times remember when I told you that Viper is socialialised member of society, I told you'd you should flirt over text and then we went to your first serpent party and he was stoned of his face and couldn't remember you name. That wasn't good advice... that... was actually really cruel god I'm sorry Betty" Betty laughs at her apology knowing herself just how embarrassmed she felt that night. 

"It took you two years to realise that I deserved an apology after that?!" Betty harshly laughs out. 

"Sorry sorry" Toni mutters once again putting the curlers down. 

"Sabrina will be there soon we better get going" Betty says getting up grabbing her leather jacket from the edge of Toni's bed. 

"Yeah let's go"

 

Once they get to the party Sabrina is standing with a large group of people and Betty glares at Toni with uneasiness. 

"She said she had some friends from Greendale? This!...This is not some that the same amount of people I could fit in my trailer" Toni whispers are they near the crowd. 

"Betty! Come here" Sabrina immediately calls running over to take her hand. 

Betty stumbles as Sabrina stops infront of a boy. 

"Betty this is Sam he's from Greendale" Betty looks up to meet a tall blonde boy with bright blue eyes. 

"Eh..Uh hi?" Betty raises an eyebrow at them both earning a smack on the shoulder from Sabrina. 

"Sam here plays for the Greendale he's the one Joaquin took out last week at the game" Betty is now standing confused as Sabrina is obviously trying to set Betty up with guy but she herself has a hand glued to his chest and the only girl his eyes are in is her. 

"Oh right yeah... um well listen I'm gonna get going inside...Are you guys coming or?" Betty tells them gaining some heads to turn. 

"Yeah we are come on" Sabriba says leading them in. 

She ushers Betty and Toni in amongst everyone so they go unnoticed and they are quickly in. 

Betty's head pops up as she stands on the balls of her feet looking over people's shoulders in hope to find Jughead.

"Betty settle down" Toni says pulling her down with a strong grip on her shoulder. 

Betty then finds herself crowded at a drinks table eat hung various shots being thrown down Toni's throat.

"Toni what's with all the shots we have only be here ten minutes you gotta pace yourself" Betty grabs her hand quickly before she downs another. 

"I will I will I just need...Some nerve killer lets just go do something" Betty opens her mouth speak but before she does she hears somewhat of a familiar voice. 

Her head turns round so fast she can't believe she hasn't got whiplash. 

But, there he is standing next to a couch talking to the redheaded boy that is always glued by his side. 

She stands open mouthed staring for a little too long as her throat starts to dry up. She coughs and hides her flushed face behind her cup hoping not to being any attention to herself. 

She feels a sweat working up and she knows it isn't from exercise. 

She feels too hot and bothered in her jacket so she begins to loosen it on her shoulders. 

Betty looks round again met with him now holding two cups and pushing through a crowd with another guy behind him. 

"Shit shit shit" Betty whispers under her breath frantically turning round. 

"Fuck sake Betty" Toni muttered walking off to stand at a kitchen island with raised eyebrows. 

"Don't be so judgemental!" Betty then spat out quietly gaining a gasp from Toni. 

"What I.. I'm not judging I'm simply stating that the boy you have to hits for is about to walk past you in 0.2 seconds and you are standing here trying to cover your face with a red solo cup!" Betty then run quickly over to Toni with her face away from the drinks table. 

All it takes is for her to turn round and there eyes would meet. But, she can’t bring herself to do it. Why? She has always been confident around guys what is making this time so different. 

“No I don’t think that is how it works, Reg” she hears Jughead say behind her. 

Toni nudges her. “What the hell are you doing?” She mouths as Betty throws the rest of her drink down her throat. 

Betty hides her face in her hands running them over her face. 

“But Jug dude! Come on just do it your like every girls turn on! Take advantage of it” His tall black haired friends tells him causing Betty’s head to run ever so slowly hands still resting on her red flushed cheeks. 

“I’m just not wanting...you know anything from anyone tonight it’s not been that long since...you know who” Toni shuts her head round now equally intrigued as Betty. 

“Ginger?! Seriously Jug god she was just a cheerleader slut that didn’t know she had the quarterback” Betty hears Jughead wince at the harsh name. 

“Don’t...call her that Reggie she wasn’t like that I just wasn’t... satisfying her needs back then...Archie did” Betty looks to Toni with widened eyes. 

Toni pouts her lips to Betty. “Cheat?” Toni then mouths and Betty shrugs now looking over her shoulder completely at Jughead pouring himself a drink. 

“They where both drunk anyway... I just let my own insecurities get a hold of the situation” Betty’s heart drops to her stomach and she gulps hearing his quiet voice. 

“Jug there are so many better girls out there who would do anything and I mean anything! For you now! No homo but your what girls call hot” Jughead rolls his eyes and drinks out his cup before walking forward pushing past, who Betty now knows is Reggie. 

Toni grabs her hand. “Scratch what I said earlier go get him or a swear to god I will!” She then pushes Betty causing her to stumble. 

“Toni no! I can’t I just I can’t I get so tongue tied and I hate the way my hands get clammy and sweet forms on my forehead and I feel like I am going to throw up! I don’t feel...serpent enough to go over and flaunt some of my normal confidence” Toni mutters something under her breath and Betty hangs her head low in embarrassment. 

“Betty I have been lecturing you on not speaking to him because a civil war might break out and yet here I am telling you to go jump his bones and you aren’t taking the opportunity? Go before I change my damn mind!” Toni then pushes her into a crowd and Betty yells in surprise as she feels her back flush against someone else’s. 

She walks forward a little the turns to find Toni already speaking to someone else at the drinks table. 

“Arch just cut it out” she hears a girl whine behind her. 

“I’m sorry I’m just pissed still what if they hurt Jug more than they did...there is no coach or adults to stop them” Betty turns to see a black haired girl she has seen more than once now. 

“Archie they aren’t going to, they are here just at a party peacefully for once so let it be and don’t bring it up to Cheryl okay? And plus this seems like more of a personal vendetta against them other than Jughead’s safety. And Jug is a big boy he can take down a player in football pretty fatally” Betty is now looking at them directly observing the boy who she now knows is Archie and also appears to be Jughead’s best friend and the guy you got with his previous girlfriend. 

“Fine Ronnie Fine I’ll leave them be” the girl nods then kisses his cheek. 

Betty turns her head then and wonder off into the crowd. 

Was she gonna talk to him? Could she? He did say ‘hope to see you around’. Hope means he wants to see her again. Was she reaching? Probably.

She sees some eyes drawn to her leather jacket but she tries to blend into the crowd hoping not too get any attention. 

She keeps walking not really knowing what for. She feels that drink getting the better of consciousness. 

Her feet are getting sore in her flats she has glued to her feet.

"Hey wait Jug!" Betty head turns quicker than lightning at his name. She didn't even recognise what gender was speaking. 

She sees him now standing at the door about to exit when a girl dressed in the shortest skirt Betty had seen and a varsity jacket over her crop top run over to his side. 

Betty's fist clenches squeezing the now empty red cup in her hand. 

"Just please just get off me" he tells angrily as he shoved her lingering hand off his arm. 

Betty's takes a step forward before she realises what she is doing. 

She takes of the varsity jacket and throws it at him. 

"Just have this back then!” she exclaims harshly before storming away flipping hair over her shoulder. 

Jughead then swings the door open and leaves. 

Betty then rushes through the crowd and follows suit but stopping at the door as she sees a figure standing up against the window. 

If that is him and she opens the door, she won't go unnoticed. But if she goes back into the party her embarrassing self won't be foolish and go out there trying to flirt with him after hearing what happened. 

She contemplates her fingers twitching the golden door knob. 

She feels like hitting her head off the door why can't she just open the damn door. 

She hands slowly turns the knob and she swears her breathing starts to get heavier. 

The door clicks. She slowly opens the door, it creaking as she does that she can only barely hear over the party noises. 

She peers her flushed head out the door seeing someone standing smoking next to it. 

He must have left. Betty sighs and fully opens the door stepping out slowly. 

"Fucking hell" the figure muttered next to her as they tried to light their cigarette but the lighter wasn't working. 

Betty watches as the light dawn's on their face and she gulps seeing the now recogniseable handsome face of Jughead Jones. 

"Why won't you light" he then throws the lighter on the ground, next to his varsity jacket that was previously thrown at him, leaning against the bricked wall with his hands over his face his finger tips gently at his hairline. 

Betty immediately pats down her pockets trying to find her honoury serpent lighter. 

Betty shaking walks over to him a little clearing her throat and holding the lighter out. 

His head darts up and once his eyes on hers the lighter slips out her hand. She quickly catches gaining a light laugh from him. 

She holds out again but averts her eyes. 

"Thanks Betty" he says taking it off her her. 

Her eyes widen at her name. How could he even remember her name? It's like she had known him for years. 

She watches him light the cigarette easily with her lighter. 'God it's sexy' she thinks to herself watching him take a long drag and relaxing. 

He attempts to hand her the lighter back but she shakes her head. 

"I...I you can keep it- you don't really have one anymore" she tells him as she kicks his broken lighter with her foot. 

"I uh..sorry just...I'm having a rough night" he says with a humourlessly laugh as he outs the cigarette back up to his mouth. 

Betty can't believe he is smoking. She is genuinely gobsmacked but also mesmerised as she watches the smoke rise up to his eyes. 

"I.. I..I wouldn't have thought of you as a...smoker?" She questions watching him shake the cigarette next to his waist. 

"I wish I wasn't but it's a bad habit...I just picked up" She furrows her eyebrows as she sees him choke out his reply. 

Betty dosen't really know what to say next. His black jacket alongside his tight grey long sleeved top and his dark jeans are just to much for Betty to register. He definitely looks alot hotter is dark colours. 

"So why are you at a Northside party? Isn't this a little boring for you?" Betty grits her teeth at the question. 'yeah I came pretty much because I wanted to see you again'. 

"I..Uh guess I came to.. spark up some trouble"  
He smiles down at her amused, cigarette still in his mouth. 

"Oh yeah? What trouble you got yourself in so far?" Betty presses her lips together trying to hide her anxious smile. 

"I... erm none... so far?" He smiles whilst taking another drag of his cigarette. 

"Who would have thought the infamous quaterback of the Riverdale bulldogs smokes" Betty says slowly tilting her head a little trying to get a better look at him. 

"Yeah would would have thought" he mutters but not sarcastically more happily as he looks down in his hand at her lighter. 

"Do you smoke?" He holds up the lighter infront of her but Betty shrugs. 

"I uh have tried... some things" he furrows his eyebrows smiling lightly. 

"Mhm.. so is that the type of trouble you get into?" Betty stomach turns as his smile gradually turns into a smirk.

"You could say so...So you said you were having a rough night? Eventhough we are here at a party" Betty sees him wince slightly at her question his eyes squinting. 

"Normal Northside drama. Who's fucking who, who and when are you going to get with someone... people cheating on each other...Nothing ever changing" Betty finds herself licking her lips as soon as he mentions sex. She needs to calm herself she realises seeing him blow a puff of smoke out.

She nods and clears her throat. "Normal teenagers drama I guess" 

"You won't have to deal with that over on Southside" Betty purses her lips not understanding his response. 

"Sure we do it's not all sons of anarchy" Bettt shrugs and look down as he stubs his cigarette out with his foot. 

"Oh yeah?" Betty nods and fiddles with her fingers nervously. 

He stops leaning on the wall come closer to her. 

"So your telling me that when you aren't running about dealing off your drugs you are worrying about your sex life?" Betty gulps a little. His tone sounding more judgemental than joking. 

"I... erm I don't get what you are saying? We don't always deal drugs? I definitely don't" his lips are pressed together awkwardly and he nods. 

"Sorry sorry that sounded judgemental I didn't mean for it too I just... the drinks and the cigarettes must be getting to me" he apologises and Betty forgives him easily she dosen't blame him, she standing with a leather jacket on and she did give him a lighter. 

"Don't worry about it your having a rough night" she brings her hands behind her back and intertwined then together. 

"God how do you stop things from getting to your head so much. You have any ideas?" Betty is taken back by his question. It's a pretty deep question for someone to answer considering they aren't at that level where she could consider him a friend. 

"I...Well I uh try not to think about the consequences of it all some how it works for me" He nods his head in thought as she speaks. She knows she isn't one to talk she knows the outstanding consequences of her having a crush on him but here she is talking to him. 

"And it works for you?" He asks quickly. 

Betty bites her lip, in this case yes. Yes it does. 

"In most cases yes" he smiles at her shyly and she does the same. 

"You sure you don't want this lighter back, it's pretty cool” he throws it up in the air catching it in his hand then looks to her. 

“Nah you can... you can I don’t have any real use for it” just as she replies the door beside her swings opening nearly hitting her back. 

She stumbles forward abit and she is much closer to him now seeing sh has to crane her neck up to look at him. 

Two drunk people stumble out the door. He immediately gulps and stares seeing the girl jump up to have her legs round the boys waist. 

“You...uh wanna...go inside maybe?” He asks making her eyes widen in surprise. 

“I...I mean we don’t have to I...I just don’t want to you know be here whilst that goes on behind us” just as he speaks there are moans making Betty immediately nods stepping back to let him in the door before she follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! School and writer's block have been seriously heavy lifting this week!  
> I am in two minds really, should I start making Betty more confident or have her stuttering and shy for a little more time?  
> And should I make Jughead envy the southside or have him pretty happy on Northside and have him just a really stereotypical jock?! I JUST DON'T KNOW  
> So please comment your opinions I am so indecisive  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I know it's not the most exciting but bug thing are coming in this story I promise.  
> So if you have any suggestions or feedback please tell me  
> And I haven't done my normal amount if proof reads on this cause I am I'll and I can't concentrate but I will go over it and fix my horrendous grammar I promise!  
> Thank you for reading:))


	4. Chapter 4

“You want to get some drinks or something?” Betty didn’t expect him to actually stay with her inside she thought he would have just wondered off. Bored of her. 

“I..uh you still want to...want to speak to me?” He furrows his eyebrows at her question and squints his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Betty shyly shrugs not really knowing the answer herself. 

He leads her to the drink table and they both gain some judging looks from people around them. 

“Just can’t escape the judgement huh?” She sighs looking to a bunch of Northsider's eyeing her up and down. 

Who do they think they are? She has every right to be any where she wants with whoever she wants.

She looks up at him the drinking from his cup.   
No she isn't going to have anyone tell her she can't spend time with him. 

Come on Betty just give yourself some confidence. You have done off jobs for the serpents. You have even stole from a shop before. Where is that confidence now. 

"What?" He asks her catching her eyes looking up at him. 

Betty gulps. She needs to say something cool and confident it's the way he'll still be interested in talking to her. "I was Just thinking about some-" where is she going with this? In her head she was just going to compliment him shyly. She has seduced someone before for the serpents why can't she just come out with it. "-something" 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Betty presses her lips together. 'Damn it' she resists muttering out knowing she really dosen't have anything planned. 

"So football you seem keen...but you also don't seem to like the whole Northside... style or lifestyle - you are not very...stereotypical i guess" she immediately takes a drink of her drink to hide her nerves and hopefully drown them. Stupid! she didn't even know that for fact she was just trying to make conversation starter. 

"I...Uh how did you know - or rather how the fuck did you figure that out with our three conversations we have had?" Her eyes widen behind her red cup. She didn't know. She had no idea. I mean something must have have her the idea but she just wanted to get over her stupid nerves. 

"I... no I didn't know" she tells him lowering her cup. 

"No one has ever really figured that out" he seems happy Betty thinks as she sees a smile tug at his lips. 

"Why don't you - like it?" She asks causing him to look suprised as he takes another drink. 

"I hate the whole fiasco about it... the stupid amount of praise you get... the amount of girls you need to be with and then break their hearts like an asshole” he chuckled under his breath muttering something Betty didn’t hear. “Also you have to just go for looks... and the fact is that they want you to show you off just as much as you have to show off them... and get you into bed for that matter - which I know I should be enjoying but the same old trust issues just keep popping up.... I guess Northside just sucks... it's no fun really” Betty feels her cheeks getting redder as she realises the attention she is giving to what he is saying and her watching his lips move. Her tongue tingles as her mouth hangs open with no words progressing from her thoughts.

Why would he even be admitting this to her? She is a serpent. If she was as cruel as others she would give this information to someone she can't help feel she is betraying them by not doing it. If she told Viper that the quaterback of the Riverdale bulldogs is bored of Northside and could be persuaded into joining the gang - well, Betty would most definitely get her tattoo. 

The tattoo is to show your utmost loyalty and quite frankly her loyalty is always lacking. 

She shakes the thought out her head hoping the selfish ideas just vanish. 

"I mean I don't blame those girls for wanting showing you off I think most people would" she shocks herself with the comment she mutters and his furrowed eyebrows tell her he is too. 

"Care to explain that a little Betty" Betty turns her head to the ground feeling guilty. He just said he didn't like that! Why would she think saying that was a good idea.

"I...I mean maybe not so much on the football... but your handsome and you have great hair" she smiles after her complement she is too scared to look up what if he is looking at her in disgust? What if he is going to chuck his drink at her. 

She hears a small light laugh so she looks up op only enough to look at the drink in her hand. 

"I’ll be losing that soon enough with all the drinking and smoking I keep doing" Betty winces at his reply. She didn't want it to turn into a touchy subject. Plus she knows he couldn't lose his looks. 

"I...don't think you will lose your good looks so easily" when she looks up she sees him smiling and if she isn't imaging it there is some colour on his cheeks maybe just as much as what's on Betty's since she is dieing of internal embarrassment. 

She can’t help but feel impressed by her confidence coming back. Sure she still can’t hold eye contact with him for more than a minute with out feeling completely flustered, but she is getting there. 

“Bett-eeeeee” she looks round to see Sabrina walking towards her excitedly. 

Betty immediately frowns. Great, a drunk Sabrina is really what she wants to deal with right now. 

“Hi Sabrina” Betty says flatly eyeing the empty beer bottle in her hand. 

“Listen listen-“ Sabrina swings a hand round her neck and leans into her to whisper something in her ear. “Viper and Scott are planning something we need to get out before anything gets down” 

Okay, so maybe she wasn’t drunk. “Are...I swear you were just drunk” Betty whispers back as Sabrina looks over behind Betty’s shoulder to look at Jughead. 

“Oh shit I’m sorry I interrupted your shot at getting laid - not that you have ever been good at that - but that’s not cool” Sabrina smiles whilst still looking at Jughead. 

Betty stomps on her toe to get her to shut up but all it does is to plaster an amused smile on her face. 

“I don’t want to drag you away but we really have to go” Sabrina then stands up straight and pulls on her arm. 

No Betty doesn’t want to go she just got a sense of confidence with him. She doesn’t want the serpents driving her away from him again. 

Betty looks at Jughead who has a troubled expression whilst he swirls his drink in his cup. 

“Betty come on we gotta go you know how bad this could get I have a ride outside” Sabrina pulls on her arm again. 

Betty looks to her with a pout and gestures towards him. Sabrina shakes her head then points to the door. 

Betty gets out of her grip. 

Should she just leave? Is it cool enough to say bye to someone? Will he even care if she goes? 

“Go say bye to him then?” Sabrina pushes her back a little gesturing her to hurry it up. 

“I...uh I gotta go so will I see you around?” She gives him a small smile while she speaks trying to sound not so shy. Her voice is so quiet though so it dosen’t really work. 

“Sure yeah” Betty is taken back by the cute sad smile he gives her with the small shrug of his shoulders. 

“Bye...Jughead” she says before walking backwards suddenly feeling guilty. 

She just wants to stay. She dosen’t want driven out a house because so immature gang members have a stupid grudge. 

“Yeah bye Betty” she swoons at her name coming out his mouth. It hasn’t sounded better to her. 

She then walks back into the crowd following Sabrina and she looks over her shoulder to see him making to effort to move. 

She is pushed out the door that she was previously standing outside with him. 

“Ahh!” She yepls as she falls to the ground after getting her foot caught on something. 

She uses her hands to lean up and turn her body round.

“Son of a bitch” she mutters as she holds on to her now freshly cut knee. 

She looks over her shoulder to see a brightly coloured piece of clothing on the ground. 

She quickly leans to grab it picking it up and placing it in her lap. 

She gulps at the realisation that it’s Jughead varsity jacket. His name embroidered on it. 

That nippy sounding bitch threw at him earlier, she recalls to herself. She runs a finger over the name. 

He must have left it out here when they went inside. She clutches it in her hand as she winces standing up. 

“Shit Betty sorry I didn’t realise you fell” she hears Sabrina’s voice but she dosen’t make any effort to find where she is standing. 

“What is that?” Betty then looks up still having it tightly to her chest. 

“It’s nothing let’s just get going” Betty pushes past her looking down at the jacket. 

She should really give it back to him now considering she is so close to him. 

But, Betty believes in fate and she knows that she didn’t gain a cut knee from tripping on it for nothing to come out of it. 

 

“Viper you shouldn’t have set off fireworks inside the Blossom barn- you weren’t even meant to be in there?” Toni swats his arm as the group all sit at the white wyrm after hearing about the disastrous ending to the Blossom party. 

“What’s wrong with it? I destroyed some maple syrup...so what?” Betty dosen’t say much as her mind just goes to the varsity jacket under her bed. 

“Betty?” Sabrina nudges her making Betty bring her head up. 

“Uh huh?” Betty looks to them all. 

“Are you gonna come with us the bulldogs are playing Wednesday night and we are gonna go...watch them” Scott sniggers as he speaks. 

“Why? I mean what’s so interesting about their games?” Betty knows exactly what interest her about those games but she knows no one else feels that way. 

“Just gotta go observe see if they deserve to be in that league the same amount that we did” He shrugs taking a drink of his beer. 

“I uh sure yeah” she smiles looking to Toni giving her a side smile. 

“Great then we are all a go” Sabrina devilishly smiles bring her glass to her mouth. 

 

“Toni do you think I should have brought his jacket” Betty says as she walks to the Riverdale high with Toni. 

“Yes! You have had it for nearly a week” Toni exclaims moving her arms exaggeratedly. 

“Had what for nearly a week? That quarterbacks jacket?” Sabrina then says arriving next to them. 

“Uh huh and she hasn’t given it back yet” Toni points out making Betty groan. 

“It’s not like I won’t give it back I’m just hoping he will come looking...” Betty twiddles her fingers as she sees the bleachers becoming closer to them. 

“Well I mean he dosen’t know where it is so how could he? That’s a really shit plan Betty” Toni says laughs along with Sabrina making Betty hide her face in her hands. 

“Hey watch it!” Sabrina then snarks as someone runs into her. 

“I’m sorry I Uh I’m sorry” Betty turns to see the girlfriend of Jughead friend Veronica stumbling over her feet as she runs. 

“Sabrina seriously she only ran into you?” Toni says as they watch her run along the side of the bleachers. 

“Sorry I just got a fright and physical contact brings out a bitch in me” she mutters as they now see the cheerleaders boyfriend run up to her clearly distressed. 

“What is going on there?” Toni asks looking to Betty. 

“Maybe they can’t find a condom their searching for one discarded from the bleachers” Sabrina shrugs with a snigger. 

“Sabrina” Toni mutters laughing herself. 

Betty dosen’t even pay attention she is too busy focusing on the heated conversation the two are having as the jog back to the field. 

They finally make their way to bleachers sitting at the very top corner trying to stay hidden. 

Sabrina calls over Viper and Scott with Joaquin too and Betty can already see the suggestive looks from people. 

They sit pretty quietly, all pretty jealous that it isn’t their game - as the cheerleader start cheering. 

“Does something seem off to you all?” Toni asks seeing the stressed look on the players faces. 

“Wait where’s that quarterback?” Scott points out looking at the huddles team. 

Betty’s eyes widen as the sees no Jughead in that team. Why is he not playing? Is that what Archie and his girlfriend where looking for? Is he missing?

“Oh okay this is interesting” Viper smirks leaning his back against the railing. 

Interesting?! - Worrying is what fits Betty’s idea of this situation. 

“Maybe you done him in so good he can’t play Vipez’” Scott sniggers playfully punching Viper’s jaw. 

“That’s not funny!” Betty snaps looking to the boys beside her. She should never have said that.

“What? What’s not funny Betty? The fact that we are watching are game being played by those posh pricks instead of us? We know that. What is funny is we done one in so bad they are gonna lose” Viper states harshly making Betty shudder and turn away. 

Sometimes she forgets exactly how threatening Viper can be. 

The game starts before she knows it and Jughead is not on that field. 

The bulldogs are pretty much losing at this point it’s not looking good and the smile on Viper’s face is evident of that. 

“Betty seriously where’s lover boy that team needs him” Toni whispers to Betty immediately making more concerned. 

“I don’t know... at all” Betty tells her eyes glued to the touch down that was just scored on the behalf of the other team. 

“That Jones kid is the real deal huh?” She hears Joaquin say watching the half time whistle be blown. 

The coach is pulling at his hair paving the sideline. (who is also Jughead’s dad she knows now, so no wonder)

Cheerleaders flood into the field again but not for the sake of cheering but to comfort the team as there score is now: 6 - 15. 

She then sees Archie talking to their coach privately and they both look viciously mad. 

The black hair cheerleader then approaches and takes Archie away leading him across the field probably to go look for Jughead. 

Betty wishes she could but that wouldn’t go down well. 

“Where is he?” 

The group of serpents all turn there head to fiery red head that is Cheryl Blossom in-front of them. 

“What are you talking about red we ain’t got him” Scott snarls. 

“You lost! deal with it in other ways instead of stealing people!” Cheryl near enough growls taking them all back. 

“Chill Cheryl we seriously don’t have him” Toni tries to calm her but the scowl she earns from Cheryl show her her efforts are not succeeding. 

“Where could he be then? He knows how much we have riding on this game he wouldn’t go into hiding!” Cheryl then catches Betty’s worrying eyes still glued on the flicks as she bites at her fingernails. 

“What about you blondie I have seen you around Jug you convince him to ditch us?” Betty shakes her head with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Shit Betts way to go - that could sure as hell.." Viper starts patting her knee with a smirk. 

She knows fine well he was going to suggest the tattoo, she can see the evil look in his eyes, not that it ever really leaves - but she didn't have anything to do with it and that would not be the way she would want her loyalty realised.

“What no Viper - no why would i do that? What good would I get out of that?” Betty replies looking the angry girl walking over to her. 

“He’s our lucky charm if you haven’t noticed so evidently all traces lead back to you slimy snakes who got thrashed because of him. So bitch-hock blonde, our loss is what you would get out it” she press her red manicured fingertip into Betty’s shoulder but she swats it away. 

“I have no interest in sabotaging some stupid football game that doesn’t concern me personally!" Betty exclaims looking up at her. She then stands up feeling an overwhelming feeling of rage against this girl. 

"So... Back - the hell - off" Betty uncharacteristically growls leaning closer to girl notcing she is at least a little taller than her giving her a surge of confidence.

“Don’t think for one second that that serpent logo on all your back offers you any protection because if you do you are in for a rude awakening” Cheyl harshly whispers to Betty's ear before walking away down the bleachers. 

Betty looks down then beside her to see that widened eyes of her fellow serpents. 

"Shit Cooper - I can't lie...I'm a little turned on right now" Scott snarks looking her up and down immediately making Betty feel exposed and embarrassed. 

She sits back down but their eyes stay on her. 

"Betty I don't mean to offend but you even scared me there - you turning dark or some shit?" Joaquin's comment makes Betty want to curl up in a ball and rock herself to sleep. 

Dark is a menacing word to her. She's not only described herself as it but her mom and dad have always said she has a dark side, especially when she joined the serpents. 

It's a word she thinks she should introduce herself by but hearing it, she can't help but feel ashamed.

“I have never encountered a girl who tries to be so intimidating as Cheryl Blossom" Toni mutters smoothing our the leather on her arms. 

Thanks k god for Toni Betty thinks to herself. She knows Toni can read her like a manual on how to fix one of her many motorcycles and bikes she owns, she knows her best.

“Any of you's don't actually didn’t have anything to do with why he isnt playing tonight right?” Sabrina asks Viper directly eventhough it's obvious the question is for Betty too. His eyes focus on the group of footballers staring at the coach. 

He shakes his head a points to them drawing their attention to the coach and the boys beside him. 

And there he is. 

Jughead. Being viciously grilled by his dad right in his face with his dad's hand gripped on the boys collar violently pulling at it - as the cheerleaders and footballers watch with faces plastered with nothing but sad eyes. 

Archie ends up needing to pull Jughead away because things get so heavy and Betty sits her fingers digging into the metal beneath her hands. 

“Where do you think he has been?” Toni asks Betty seeing them now all like up to their proper positions. 

Betty shrugs as the whilstle pierces her ears. 

She watches him score endless touchdowns. It really proves how he is the teams life support. 

She also noticed how his teammates actively shun him, Archie being the only one giving him a pat on the back after he scored.

But as soon as Jughead ends up winning the game for the Bulldogs the Northside supporters flood the field cheering him on and his teammates all give him oats on the back and manly hugs. 

However, Betty knows fine well he won't accept that praise so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I don't know why I am struggling so much with this story! I'm really genuinely sorry for the long ass wait.   
> I have rewrote this chapter more times than I could on both my hands, nothing was sticking it wasn't interesting enough and I wanted it to be cause I want this fic to be as entertaining as I can make it.   
> I really appreciate the 1000 hits that's insane I'm do happy people have taken to it, alongside the kudos and the comments I'm so glad that you's are enjoying it and I really hope I will be able to conjure up more frequent chapters.   
> Thank you so much for reading and leave suggestions and ideas for what you want in the story (I read all comments about my ideas for characteristics of Betty and Jughead and it really helped me create the dialogue, if also helped me develop some plot) - so please keep it coming, same with my other fic hit me with ideas on them, pretty much I just wanna make sure everyone gets a little but if what they want from my stories. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I shouldn't try take on another fic when I have two more to manage at the same time! Someone needs to stop me!  
> But this idea came to my head and I needed to do it NOW!  
> I really hope to carry on with this so I hope whoever reads enjoys it.  
> This might have alot of plot before anything big happens between Betty and Jughead but it will in the future (I have plans)  
> Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I can only hope you carry on reading!  
> Thank you for reading and please leave comments and feedback I always appreciate it so much :D


End file.
